


How It All Changed

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Comic/Movie Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, Parallel Universe, SHRA, Steve's Death, Super-Human Registration Act, Tony Meets Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't want to put away the suits. He didn't want to see the Avengers die. Or join S.H.I.E.L.D and the SHRA.</p><p>And he definitely didn't want to see Steve die again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> For quicker updates check out my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/AntoniaArcStark

 

He had got the call. Fury was always completely mystifying and picked his words carefully, telling Tony everything and nothing all at once. _Come to the helicarrier. Now._  

And damn straight, he did. Why? He had no clue. Well, he knew why -- Fury wanted him, but _why?_ Why, after telling Pepper, after telling Steve, after telling _himself_ he was putting the suit away, was he flying over to receive most likely a new Iron Man assignment? 

Tony didn't know why. Maybe because every single day he stared longingly at the suits, wishing the world was falling apart and he could don one on, swoop in, save the day. And he hated himself for wishing it upon Earth, but he missed being Iron Man. It was like half of him was missing. _The_ _better ha_ _lf._  

That's why he was doing this. To get himself back. 

Breezily, his repulsors cut out as he lowered himself down, landing perfectly on the platform. Maria Hill, looking prim as ever, stood a meter away. Somehow it made the whole ordeal more official if she kept her distance. Maybe she was still thinking of the Ultron incident. 

"Tony, come with me," she told him, turning on her heels and walking away. 

He tried to catch up to her, but the armour was heavy, and Maria seemed to want to be two steps ahead. Tony disliked the tense atmosphere. He felt the need to crack a joke. None came. 

Corridor after corridor, they finally reached the right room. Maria opened the door, and of course, sitting at a stand-alone desk, was Nick. He pressed forward, flipping open his faceplate to give the Director a toothy smile.

The door was closed and Maria was gone when he looked over his shoulder. 

"Come on, Tony, take off the suit," urged Fury, but pressed it to be more of an order. 

Although he didn't want to, after all, he'd been craving to wear it, directed the suit to slip off his body and wait in the corner. It did as he said. For a moment, Tony just stared and shivered. The armour looked so lifeless and harsh, resenting him for taking it off after giving into the pressure. 

"Take a seat." 

Again, he listened and sat, awfully quiet for once. Nick seemed to notice. 

"Do you know why you're here?" Fury asked. 

"A lucky winner?" Tony drawled sarcastically. 

The response reflected an unamused look, the Director's one eye squinting. From out of the draw in the desk, he pulled out a binded file, heavily throwing it towards Tony. 

"Is this déjà vu? Or _what?"_ smirked the genius, lazily picking it up and glancing at the cover. 

"This is serious," said Nick firmly. 

Tony sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure it is." 

Fury tried a different approach, resting his elbows on the table and placing his chin on his linked hands. Tony recognised the action. His father did that when he wanted to lecture him. Like, _don't touch this, don't_ _disturb me. Yadda yadda._ Long winded explanations. He hated them. 

"Do you remember what I said to you? Back at Barton's farm house?" 

Scratching his goatee, he leaned back and quipped, "Along the lines of... _don't bring that tractor to life?"_  

Nick frowned. "No, Tony. Along the lines of, I care about _you."_  

Of course he remembered. How could he forget? He was the only one who understood how he felt when seeing Wanda's vision. How he'd felt being the only one left when everyone else was dead. He'd always appreciate that talk. 

"Yeah," was all he could reply. 

"And I truly do," continued the Director. "That's why I want you here." 

Tony picked up the file again, flipping open the first page to see what the fuss was all about. He read on a new regulation-to-be called the Super Human Registration Act. It told him of how superheroes needed to reveal their identities and register through S.H.I.E.L.D to not be classed as breaking the law. 

He could see the down sides, but all the positives too. In the end, he'd scrubbed up to be a hero even after telling the world Tony Stark and Iron Man were one and the same. How could it be so bad for anyone else? 

"Your father was an important member of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony, " pointed out Nick. "You can be too." 

"Be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" he scoffed. "Come on, Nick. Open your eye! I'd never be able to follow the rules." 

Fury pursed his lips, unimpressed with the slip of a joke. "Look, son. I've heard about you giving up on the suits. You _can't._ Not yet. Especially when the superhero community needs you. I've got Spiders and Ants and Fantastic Foursomes popping up here there and everywhere. I need you, Tony." 

He lowered his head, rubbing his brow. Nick needed him. Did he really want to go against what he had said? Pep thought he was going to settle down, he'd told Cap that too. _Take a leaf out of Barton's book._ That had gone right out of the window, hadn't it? 

"What do I have to do?" Tony murmured. 

"Be an example," stated Nick. "This law is happening, whether you join or not, Tony. But we need you. We need someone to support us and the rest of the heroes." 

"You want me to be _poster boy?"_  

"You're good in front of cameras, Tony," said Fury pointedly. "You can make the world believe in us. Because let's face it. With all the damage from alien armies and cynic robots, we need the public's trust and reliance." 

Was he really going to do this? Support the SHRA? He didn't have much choice. Either _don't_ be a superhero, or be a _S.H.I.E.L.D_ superhero. He couldn't put the suit away again. He couldn't. 

Tony smiled a genuine smile. "I'll do it." 

 

~○~

 

Fury had explained in more detail about the Registration Act, when it was supposed to be set in place. _Blah._ Tony had zoned out on some parts. It really _was_ like one of his Dad's talks. 

Finally, Nick had finished and let him go on his way. He was thankful, and strode out, Maria coming by his side. _I'm back in business_ , he happily thought to himself. 

Then the weirdest thing happened. Tony was walking, but the walls weren't differing. He looked down. The floor wasn't changing. His plated legs were moving, but he wasn't going anywhere. And Maria was frozen. 

Everything shattered. 

And he was falling. Down, and down. His armour began cracking, and burst from off of him, soaring in the open sky around. He wanted to scream, but his throat had closed up and he was finding it hard to breathe. 

Tony couldn't see the bottom. It was like an endless blue clouded pit, engulfing him until he no longer existed. 

His faceplate was a drift in front of him, and he tried to snatch it up, wobbling midair. He was now free of his suit. Only half of his right leg and his hands were covered. 

He could see the bottom. God, he could _see_ the bottom! He'd never make it. 

 _I'm going to die_. 

He shielded his face with his hands, curling his legs in, awaiting his death. But nothing happened. 

When he opened his eyes, the world was the right way up, and Tony was still curled in a ball. But he was on the ground. No, he was on stairs. Concrete steps. 

Peeling his hands from his eyes, he gazed up. There were people all around him. Nobody here he knew. They were staring at him, gasping, shouting out. 

No. They weren't looking at him. Tony turned slowly. They were looking at _Steve._  

Not Steve. No, the Steve in front of him was in a pool of his own blood, head fallen to the side. This Steve was older, wearing an unusual uniform. This Steve was _dead._  

Was this the future? Where was he? What was he doing here? How? 

Tony was choking. His breaths and sobs stuck. It was too horrible. This was like the Ultron incident. Steve was dead. _Again._ He couldn't bear it.

A woman with blonde hair -- wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform? -- scooped up Steve's head, sobbing. "Steve! _No!"_  

He shivered. A freaking _body_ passed through him. A man. This wasn't really real. Had he gone crazy? He decided he had. 

"Steve," he spluttered, hanging his head. 

No one heard him. No one looked at him. Of course they didn't. He wasn't there. This was all in his head. Sick. It was sick. 

He closed his eyes again. 

"Tony." 

That voice. It was his voice. Was his conscience speaking to him? Telling him he'd gone to la-la land, that he'd lost it. Bye, bye Sane Stark. 

"Hey. _Tony._ Tony!" 

He opened his eyes. And there, in front of him, was himself. Well, not himself. This guy was ten years younger, or at least, looked it. Plus, he had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. 

Sitting up on his knees, Tony tried not to gasp or curse. They stared at one another for long time, unable to take their gaze away. 

Someone behind him cleared their throat. Tony spun around. There was another man here, thankfully not another version of him. He had brownish hair, his side-burns grey, and he wore a lab coat over a blue suit. It had a white and black 4 logo in the middle. 

"Okaaay," the other him began, exactly how he would say it, pitch and all. "Where to begin...?" 

"Where am I?" asked Tony hoarsely. 

Blue eyed Tony's features twisted. "Um. Reed's lab. Don't you recognize it?" 

He eyed up the other him. It was scary, seeing himself. And those blue eyes... 

"Who the hell is Reed?" 

Other Tony shot his friend a look, like, 'wow, this guy is totally clueless'. And he truly felt clueless. And lost. He just wanted to go back home. He wanted to call Steve and see if he was okay. 

He saw him dead on the steps again and winced quietly. 

"That doesn't matter, Tony," said the blue costumed man, possibly Reed...? "We just need to talk to you about what you saw." 

Tony's eyes shot to the man. "Did _you_ make me see that?" 

The two shared another glance. More of a weary, caught kind-of look. Oh. So they did. He couldn't help but scowl. They didn't have the right to rip everything from under him and show him that! 

"I know what you're thinking," said blue eyes. "Of course I do. You're me. But it's impor--" 

"Why? Why did you do that!?" yelled Tony, furious, fists shaking. "I've already seen it _once!_ Why would I want to see Steve die again? _Why?"_  

"Woah, _woah,"_ began the other him, raising his palms up. A typical move that he used. Mainly when wearing the suit to show he was no threat. "You've seen it _before?"_  

Tony glared. He'd never been so angry in his life. "Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't show me that again." 

"We did it to change your mind," spoke up Reed. "You can't join the SHRA." 

Everything paused, air thick with tension. They wanted him to not support the Act? That was going against the soon-to-be law. They knew that, right? 

"Why not?" 

"Oh my God, me," sighed blue eyed him, face buried in his hand. "Did you see what happens when you support this? You _kill_ Steve."

His heart stopped for a moment, and he began to panic. It wasn't his reactor going out, he knew that. 

He... murdered Steve? _No._ He wouldn't maybe, but this other him might. He wasn't exactly Steve's best buddy, but he wouldn't kill him. No way. 

"No," he stammered. "No, I wouldn't. I won't. _You_ killed him, not me." 

Reed suddenly stretched -- his neck extending and his head near blue eyed Tony, whispering, "He thinks you personally killed him." 

"I know," he muttered back, then turned to Tony. "It was Sharon Carter who delivered the last blow. Mind you, she _was_ brainwashed." 

Other him noticed the vacant expression Tony had slipped onto his bearded face, and he gave a low grunt. 

"Don't know her either?" he quizzed. "Who _do_ you know? Seriously." 

"I know Steve," mumbled Tony. "That's who this is about? Right?" 

His other self's eyes darted about nervously, peering at Reed. For him it was about Steve. Not the SHRA. He didn't want Steve to die. He... wished he was alive. Because he joined the Act's side, and that's why Steve died. 

"Did you... fight him?" questioned Tony, a little shakily. "That's why you blame yourself... Because you pushed him away." 

"He wouldn't listen to me," blurted out blue eyes, waving his arms around. "I told him at the beginning to join me. I begged him so many times." 

"Oh, cut the crap," spat Tony. "Are you in the wrong, or not?" 

Other Tony quietened down, shifting his weight, staring at the floor. No matter what universe he was from, he'd always be a stubborn, always-assuming-he's-right big shot. He didn't like saying he was wrong. 

"Just... don't lose, Steve," he told Tony. "You can't lose your best friend like I did." 

He rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling awkward and numb. "Best friend is kinda stretching it." 

"You're not... but..." stuttered blue eyes. "How can you _not_ be? There are a thousands of universes, and we are almost _always_ best friends when we know each other. I'm not even going to talk about that other one with female me..." 

"News flash," Tony said cockily. "He thinks I'm an _ass."_  

"I know that," grumbled the other self. "My -- uh, Steve thought I was too. I know I am. But we were still best friends." 

It was getting too complicated. Tony couldn't keep up with all the new information. They were best friends? For some reason, that didn't really click. It was weird, unreal. Perhaps they could be best friends... He'd just never thought it was possible. 

"Promise you'll not join the SHRA." 

Tony nodded, finding the strength to stand. "And save Steve?" 

His other self moved forward, standing straight in front of him, those blue eyes so close. He grabbed him by both shoulders, pulling him closer. 

"Don't. Lose. Steve. He _will_ die." 

That hit Tony deep in the gut. He would die if he supported the Act. The image flashed in head again, and his chest tightened. He wouldn't let that happen. 

"I won't lose him," he promised. 

"You lucky, git," smiled his other self, lips wobbling. He pulled away, turning, and called to Reed, who was setting up something on a giant circuit board. "Send him home." 

Then they were back to how they started, staring at each other. Tony didn't know whether to say goodbye or not. He merely grinned. 

He was falling again. Except upwards. Or maybe he was being rewinded. All he knew was that he was going back home. 

His armour flew back onto his body, smacking him hard, until it was fully reformed. In a blink of an eye, he was back on the helicarrier, outside the door. Maria looked at him expectantly, liked she's just asked a question. 

"You with us, Stark?" she asked, smirking ever so slightly. 

He shook his head. "No. _No,_ I'm not. Tell Nick I'm not going to be your stupid poster boy. I don't think the SHRA is right and he can go suck it." 

Immediately he stormed off, leaving Maria to stand alone, flabbergasted. 

He was going to find Steve. 

 

~○~

 

He'd soon reached the new Avengers facility, which he thought lacked some height. Maybe he just missed them meeting up in the Tower. 

Instead of landing neatly, he abruptly flew down towards the field where the team was. This suit clanged as he landed, one knee smacking into the dirt and the other bent, his head down. 

He lifted his gaze, and the first eyes he caught were Steve's. His heart leapt into his mouth, and _oh God,_ he was relieved. He was still alive, not bleeding on the steps. 

"Tony," was all he said, face as confused as the others. 

"Steve." 

He hauled himself up, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and hugging him. His shielded face nestled into his shoulder, breathing in deeply, so happy to be seeing him, holding him. _He's okay, he's here,_ thought Tony, shakily inhaling. 

Pulling away, Tony actually sniffled, lifting the face plate. He must've looked a mess, teary eyed, quivering. Him and Cap hadn't always got along, but he now knew he had to be beside him. To be on his team. To be with _him_. 

"Tony... are you okay?" he asked, resting a hand on his armoured shoulder. 

"I've never been better," said Tony, this massive beam plastered to his face. "I just... I had to... Steve. I'm going to be on your side." 

Cap's face contorted, as bamboozled as the day he came out of the ice. The Avengers on looking, glanced between one another, perhaps contemplating if Tony had finally cracked. But he hadn't. He'd never thought so clearly in his entire life. 

"I don't quite understand, Stark," replied Steve. 

"Fury... he showed me a file, one on this new law," he began to babble. "Where superheroes give up their identity and sign up to this whole S.H.I.E.L.D SHRA thing. But, Steve, I'm going to be on your side." 

His old teammate rubbed his temple and then said, "That's one hell of a law, Tony. People having to give their secret identities up... that's dangerous. But, aren't you _for_ the whole tell-the-world-who-you-are stunt?" 

"No," Tony told him firmly. "No, _never._ And I know, if I did, that it would tear us apart." 

Steve didn't realize he was talking about the two of them, assuming he meant the Avengers and other supers. And he knew he'd never want Steve to think about them fighting. He never wanted to think about that _again._  

"Fury won't like that you've told us," butt in Natasha. "You've put yourself in a hard place, Tony." 

He shrugged. "Better than the place I was going to put myself in. Trust me." 

Smiling at Tony, Steve placed a hand on his shoulder again. "I trust you. And I want you to be on my team. Which means... a lot of training, Mister. You came at a perfect time." 

Tony internally groaned, and quickly said, "Okaaay. Maybe I'll come back later." 

 _"Tony--"_  

"I'm joking, Steve." 

 

 


End file.
